Boys Will Be Boys
by Steffy811
Summary: Sam and Dean have a burping contest...Lighthearted idea I had. Oneshot. Enjoy!


Just a lighthearted idea I had. I love the parts in the show and fics where the boys are just boys. So I thought it would be funny and somewhat gross but also really funny if I wrote the ultimate story of boys being boys. lol Let me know what you guys think!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural, the show, its characters,...blah blah blah lol

------------------

Even over the music that was blasting in the car and the sound of the wind rushing through the open windows they could hear it.

"Dude, was that your stomach?," Sam asked amazed.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I'm starving."

"I'll say."

The brothers Winchester stopped at the next fast food place they passed. They both leaned up against the hood of Dean's beloved car munching on burgers and fries. Dean was already through his meal and was washing it down with his large Coke before Sam was even halfway through his fries. Sam took a quick sip of his soda and a burp accidentally escaped from his parted lips.

"Uuurrpp,….excuse me," Sam said quickly, surprised at himself. He really hadn't felt that one coming.

"Dude, that was weak. I can do sooo much better. Watch and learn Sammyboy."

"Dean, don't-," Sam tried to say but it was too late. Dean let out the biggest burp Sam had ever heard and that was saying something after attending the frat parties back at school.

"Uuuuurrrrrppppp!!!…..Ahhhh, ….how 'bout that one, huh?" Dean asked his brother who was staring at him wide eyed.

"Dean, that was disgusting and that lady over there is staring at you," Sam replied, annoyed with his older, yet much more immature brother.

"Just because you burp like a girl doesn't mean you need to take it out on me, okay?," Dean stated as he got up and threw out his trash. He walked over to the driver side door and opened it.

"And don't get grease on my car," he added to Sam who was following Dean's lead and getting in the car with his unfinished fries.

"Don't worry I won't hurt the precious car."

"That's what I thought, geek boy."

-------------

Later that night……..

Dean went to go pick up dinner, leaving Sam was alone in the motel room. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. 'I do not burp like a girl,' Sam thought to himself indignantly. He was tired of Dean comparing him to a girl. Thoroughly fed up with it he grabbed a handful of change off the bedside table and headed out the door towards the soda machines. He bought a few sodas and once back in the room he chugged down one. Gauging when he thought Dean would be back with the food he took the second one a bit slower. Just when he thought he couldn't take one more sip he heard the grumble of the Impalas engine outside the door. He threw his head back and chugged as much as he could. Then Dean walked in.

"Dude, I'm pissed! I think they forgot the side of-" Dean was suddenly cut off with Sam's giant belch.

"Uuuuuurrrrrrrrppppp!!!!!….thank God you're back! I didn't know how much longer I could hold it in," he said with a huge sigh as he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Damn, Sammy! I didn't think you had it in you."

"See? I don't burp like a girl," Sam stated tartly.

"Yeah, I guess there's hope for you yet," Dean said as he took a seat at the kitchenette. "But I bet I can do better," he added looking back at Sam slyly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we're gonna need more soda then," Sam replied, up for his brother's challenge.

"Taken care of," Dean stated holding up a two liter bottle that had come with their meal.

---------------

An hour, four liters, and several bathroom breaks later……

The brothers had more or less matched each other belch for belch for the past hour. Suddenly they heard pounding on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?," Sam asked as Dean got up to find out. The door swung open and the manager of the motel, a burly middle-aged man, stood in the doorway. He didn't look very happy.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked.

"You boys need to keep it down. I've been getting complaints about the noise coming from in here," he said as peeked leaned in to have a look inside the room.

"No problem, sir. Sorry about that. We promise we'll keep it down," Sam said coming to the door just to be sure the man got a good look at his 'puppy-dog eyes'."

"Yeah, won't happen a-urp-gain. Excuse me," Dean added quickly. He quickly closed the door so the man wouldn't see him laugh.

"So is it a draw or what, man?," Sam asked as they settled back to the chairs at the table.

"Yeah, it's a draw. For now anyway," as he flashed Sam a smirk.

--------------

Later that night………

The brothers were finally trying to get some sleep. All was quiet but the silence was broken when one of them let one rip.

"Ugh, Dean!! That's nasty! If it stinks you're so sleeping in the car!," Sam exclaimed. "And it's not funny so stop laughing!!"

Dean finally stopped long enough to say, "What Sammy, you think you can do better?"

"Yeah, I bet I could but I'm not," Sam replied.

"Chicken, you fart like a girl."

"Dean, shut up and go to sleep."

Rrrriiippp!

"Dean!!!" A pillow went flying across the room landing on Dean's back, thrown by Sam. Dean laughed hysterically. The boys moment of brotherly bonding was broken when someone was pounding on the door again. It stopped and was followed by someone on the other side shouting, "Keep it down!!!"

"Sorry," they replied in unison.

"This isn't over geek boy," Dean said to Sam when the manager left again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam mumbled as he rolled over to sleep. 'He'll be sorry tomorrow when I get chili for lunch,' he smiled to himself.

The End.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Much love,

Stef

P.S. Despite what I wrote in the story I do not think that girls can't burp better than guys. The best burpers I know are girls!!! I just didn't Dean would share that view... hope you understand...lol Later peepz!!!


End file.
